Two Steps Behind
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: This is a side story to Trials of Life. It's a oneshot and it's all based on Yugi's thoughts. Also, insuinations of shonenai, or yaoi. Read and enjoy.


Two Steps Behind  
  
This is the side story to "Trial of Life" and if you read the latest author's note you'll know what's going on.  
  
This takes place two months after Yugi left his home. He is currently at his room at the Venators' headquarters when this story takes place.  
  
I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Yu-Gi-Oh! or "Two Steps Behind" by Def Leppard.  
  
~*~*~*~ is the transition from song to story or vice-versa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walk away if you want to  
  
It's ok, if you need to  
  
You can run, but you can never hide  
  
From the shadow that's creeping up beside you  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi flopped down on his bed. He had just gotten back from his first real mission with the Venators. He hadn't done much but it had still been fun. Though now that he was back at the headquarters and had nothing to distract him at the moment his thoughts caught back up with him. They often did when he had nothing on his mind so he tried to keep busy.  
  
Yugi sighed as his yami popped into his head again. Now a days he would often think of the time when they'd known almost everything about each other and how much his yami had done for him. And the feelings that had spawned probably partly because of this. And the only reason this was unpleasant now was because of the taint of sorrow in knowing that all those memories were just that, memories, never to come true again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There's a magic running through your soul  
  
But you can't have it all  
  
(Whatever you do)  
  
I'll be two steps behind you  
  
(Wherever you go)  
  
And I'll be there to remind you  
  
That it only takes a minute of your precious time  
  
To turn around and I'll be two steps behind  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi absent-mindedly reached up to where, just two months ago, his puzzle would've hung. He sighed. It seemed that no matter what he would never be able to forget about his old friend, Yami especially.  
  
While he and his other friends had been close, he and Yami had shared a bond like no other. Not only because of the magic of the Millennium Puzzle that had linked their minds and souls together, but also because they chose to. They could've just joined forces when necessary, but they had both chosen to get to know each other. And that's what made this hurt even worse.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Take the time to think about it  
  
Walk the line, you know you just can't fight it  
  
Take a look around and see what you can find  
  
Like the fire that's burning up inside me  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi had thought about his situation quite a lot since he'd left home. He knew, deep down, that he couldn't stay angry at Yami for long, but that didn't mean that he wasn't hurt by what he'd done. Especially after all the promises he'd made Yugi. Promises which he, evidently, never intended to keep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There's a magic running through your soul  
  
But you can't have it all  
  
(Whatever you do)  
  
I'll be two steps behind you  
  
(Wherever you go)  
  
And I'll be there to remind you  
  
That it only takes a minute of your precious time  
  
To turn around and I'll be two steps behind  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami had always helped and protected Yugi, ever since the first day he'd finished the Millennium Puzzle and made the wish for a true friend. And their bond had only gotten stronger through Duelist Kingdom, especially after Yugi started to trust him again after the Kiaba incident and defeating Pegasus.  
  
Yami had promised that he would always be there for his hikari. No matter what happened to them, they would be in it together. And it had seemed that way since their link was stronger than ever. It had seemed that nothing could or would ever sever their connection.  
  
But he forgot all about that after Battle City, after he had gotten his own body. Then he'd forgotten about his smaller light. He'd left him alone again to deal with the shadows that had just been waiting for the right opportunity. Waiting for when the light was left unprotected again. All so they could make their move.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There's a magic running through your soul  
  
But you can't have it all  
  
(Whatever you do)  
  
I'll be two steps behind you  
  
(Wherever you go)  
  
And I'll be there to remind you  
  
That it only takes a minute of your precious time  
  
To turn around and I'll be two steps behind  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Then his mind turned to his new friends. Selene, Damien, Jake, Jason, and Derek had done a lot to make him feel welcome. They all got together during the evening to review the day's lesson, unless they were out on a mission then they gathered to talk about what they were going to do or something similar to that. No matter what the circumstances, they all got together every night. Even if they just ended up talking or sitting around listening to music, reading, or doing just about anything. It seemed to be a sort of ritual with them.  
  
And during weapons class, Selene, Jake, and Jason would take turns helping him practice his weapons, and now he'd gotten quite good. Better than he ever thought he could, that's for sure. And he was still getting better. Especially with such good teachers as he had. It turns out that Selene, Jake, Jason, Derek, and Damien were all the best in their class. No one could ever beat them.  
  
And unlike before, he hoped that they would keep their promises. He knew they probably would since not only did Selene keep a promise from seven years ago but Selene also trusted the others. He knew a little about her life, though she'd never told him much when he was younger, and he also knew that it was very difficult to gain her trust. If she was willing let the others not only protect her life, but also have her friendship then they could be trusted. Or at least he hoped, no matter what he was still a little wary right now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two steps behind  
  
Yeah, baby  
  
Two steps behind  
  
Oh, sugar  
  
Two steps behind  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi turned over and shut his eyes. It was time to start letting go of the past. He may never be able to completely forget it, but he could try as hard as possible. As he fell asleep on last thought crossed his mind.  
  
'Oh well, no use thinking about it. It isn't like I'll ever see my old friends again. Right?'  
  
AN: Please tell me what you think. I appreciate all reviews! 


End file.
